deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass VS Scott Pilgrim
Kick-Ass VS Scott Pilgrim is the eleventh episode in RatedM's DB! series, and the Season 3 Premiere, featuring Kick-Ass from the comic book of the same name and the return of Scott Pilgrim, from the eponymous series in a battle of good-hearted, yet dim-witted obscure comic book heroes! Description Kick-Ass takes on Scott Pilgrim in a new DB! season with awesome comic book heroes! Who will win? Who will die?! Interlude Comic books have many heroes, but only devoted comic book fanboys will recognize and love these two heroes! Scott Pilgrim, the man who fought against the World! and Kick-Ass, the baton-wielding vigilante. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out WHO would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Scott Pilgrim Returns to Death Battle! Remember Scott Pilgrim from our last episode? He's back. Yeah, I think that's the first time we brought back a dead combatant. Anyway, Scott Pilgrim was a 23 year old slacker dating a 17 year old girl named Knives Chau. Yeah, Scott's kind of a ladies' man, like yours truly! Scott was relativley happy, until he met Ramona Flowers, and fell in love with her. Oh yeah, but there was a catch. If Scott wanted to date and ahem, pollinate THAT flower, he needed to take down her seven evil-exes, which sounds like WAY too much work. Luckily, Scott had come prepared. Before even begining to fight the exes, Scott was already the best fighter in the Province. He has superhuman strength, he's quick on his feet, and can take an EXTREMLEY heavy blow! He's strong enough to break metal with his bare hands. HIS BARE HANDS! This guy's buff as hell! Assuming the robots he fights are composed of steel, and given how they were strong enough to shake an entire building, Scott must be punching with a force of 58,000 pounds per square inch! And he's not just strong! He's fast enough to keep up with Roxie, Ramona's, uh, sexy phase ex! ' ''Aresnal and Skills: Expert fighter Clever and can come up with a plan (most of the time) Power of Love levels him up. ''Guts +2 Heart +3 Smarts +1 Will +1'' Can outsmart opponents like Lucas Lee and Gideon Graves. Carries a 1-up should he die Access to Subspace Scott's able to jump 2 feet into the air, proving his athletic skill, and even managed to take down Roxie faster than she could see him! 'But not only is he strong and athletic, he's also hella tough! He even survived being thrown into the air by Todd Ingam and survived! And Todd probably threw him about 30 feet! ' According to our research, a fall from 21 feet is guarenteed to break bone, meaning his durability is getting pushed to the extreme! He's also survived getting slashed by Gideon several times and still make it out fine and Gideon wasn't holding any punches! Honestly, Scott's durability shouldn't be as surprising as you think! When Ramona fought Roxie, Roxie sent Scott flying into the air and bent steel, which would need at LEAST 3,500 lbs.! '''And our little nerd buddy can "borrows" a couple of moves from other sources! That's right, Boomstick. Scott somehow manages to learn Mega Man's famous slide kick and Ryu's hadoken. Not sure about how he acquired these powers but a little variety never hurts! Holy shit! How does he even continue fighting after all that? He must really want Ramona a lot, huh? Ah, I used to be like him, fighting for a pig, I mean, my ex-wife. Uh, OKAY, anyway, to be honest, calling Scott devastating or overpowered is an understatement, since not only did he manage to defeat the Evil Exes, but he also defeated Nega Scott, his dark skinned equal! This means he can literally take himself on! Hmmm....who do I know that's like that? But Scott has his fair share of flaws as well. He's not always going to have a plan when fighting, he's not much of a strategist, and he tends to overlook his flaws by not realizing their his own. But Scott proved to the world that he can take one hell of a beating and give back twice as much! Ramona: Bread makes you fat. Scott: Bread makes you fat?! Kick-Ass Kicks some Ass on Death Battle! Young David "Dave" Lizewski was your average, everyday high school student, but his upbringing was rather, um, upsetting, shall we say. Interlude Fight Who would you be rooting for? Kick-Ass Scott Who do you THINK would win? Kick-Ass Scott Pilgrim Tie Category:RatedMforMario Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant